DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This is a planning and development (P20) grant proposal to add a Developing Program in Cancer and Aging (CAP) to the research activities of the University of Iowa (UI) Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center (HCCC). While all activities will take place within the HCCC, this is the product of a joint effort of that center with the UI Center on Aging, and results from a well-established strategic planning process from both centers. Based on that process, three scientific themes that build on existing institutional strength and needs have been chosen for development with the CAP: 1) Biology of aging and cancer [free radical biology]; 2) Co-morbidity [Effects of co-morbidity on clinical cancer outcomes]; and 3) Treatment efficacy and tolerance [chemotherapy pharmacology in older cancer patients]. Funds will be devoted to two core facilities identified by the strategic planning process: 1) a database core for providing health care analytical data for original studies of co-morbidity and other epidemiological investigations of older cancer patients; and 2) expanding analytical laboratory capacity for pharmaco-dynamic and -kinetic studies. In addition, we propose providing some funds for assisting in two targeted faculty recruitments related to chosen themes: in health services epidemiology (co-morbidity theme) and medical oncology/pharmacology (cancer therapeutics theme). Remaining activities include program administration, including ongoing planning and evaluation activities, and provision of variously sized pilot grants to promote research in the areas selected for development.